


Christmas lights (are nothing compared to your smile)

by anotherouatwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Christmas lights contest, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, F/F, Family Rivalry, we all hate h00k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: Christmas lights contest AU.Ever since Emma and Regina were children, their parents had been at war over the Storybrooke Christmas lights contest prize. But this year a newcomer is threatening to take the first place and Regina is not having it.Will Emma and Regina join forces to win the contest?Spoiler alert: they will.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	1. Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks to the organizing team! This is a great idea! To many more Swan Queen Advent Calendars! 
> 
> Second, English is not my mother tongue and this fic hasn’t been betaed, I apologize for any mistakes.

Regina loves family traditions, but this Christmas lights war her mother has against their neighbors is getting out of hand. 

She’s studying the decoration plan her mother had sketched for her and Zelena. It looks pretty on paper but Regina is almost certain that it is impossible to recreate on real life.

To make things worse, Zelena had decided to bail on her and go to Florida to her husband’s family for the whole month of December and half of January. Which means Regina is alone with their parents and this stupid feud that has been going on for over two decades.

“This is ridiculous,” she mutters to herself.

How on earth are they supposed to carry a two meters long Santa Claus sleigh to the rooftop? And where the hell could they even get hundred candy canes lamps?

“Mom,” Henry interrupts her thoughts, he’s looking through the window “Did you know the Nolans have a granddaughter?”

Regina frowns “No." she had stopped knowing stuff about the Nolans every since their daughter left Storybrooke and stopped being the centre of almost every gossip in town "But they do have a daughter who’s my age, so it could be possible.” Even though Emma never visited her parents, so it was highly unlikely. 

“Can I go play with her, please?” he pleads, as if Regina would ever say no to him going out and playing with other children.

“You may. One condition, though, when I call you because it gets dark or cold you come in without protesting.”

Henry yells a “deal!” but he’s already running out of the study.

Regina hears Henry wrestling with his winter jacket on before he leaves the house. Then, she walks towards the window, just to make sure Henry is alright.

Outside of the house, she can see Henry with a blonde girl, she can’t be hundred percent sure that the girl is Emma’s daughter but she has the trademark blonde hair. The two children seem to exchange a couple of sentences before the girl points at several places in the garden and the scatter in different directions. The blonde is piling snow into a bigger ball and Henry is doing a smaller snow ball few feet away from her. They are building a snowman, Regina realises. 

A smile appears on Regina's face. Henry seems happy, carrying the ball that's bigger than his head towards where the girl had build the base of the snowman. He hasn't been having the best time in school, most boys his age were into sports while Henry was into books, which made him an easy target. Mrs Bell, Henry's teacher, had told Regina couple of times that Henry had become reclusive, didn't leave classroom during recess and always chose to be in company of adults instead of children. So it was nice to see him playing with someone his age for a change. 

The children try putting a third snowball over the two they already had, but they fail and the ball bursts when it hits the ground. The two of them start laughing and start throwing snow at each other. It makes Regina remember when she and Emma used to have snow fights. It feels like another life time. 

The brunette tries to remember when was the last time she and Emma had played as children. They were probably around the same age as the two children playing outside, it was before this Christmas lights competition torn their mothers’ friendship apart. Then, high school came and they had different clicks, Emma was captain of the soccer team and Regina was the debate team’s leader. 

A woman joining the two children bring her back to reality. She can't believe the sight. And if it wouldn't be for the fact that she just got her eyes checked, she'd think they are playing a trick on her. 

It’s Emma Swan.

Regina hasn’t seen Emma in fifteen years, since their graduation, but Emma hasn’t changed at all. She still walks as if she has no worries, blond curly hair is up in a messy hairdo, jacket unzipped even if outside is freezing and she could catch a cold. 

The blonde approaches the children carrying two steaming mugs and offers one to each child.

Regina has an inner debate, whether she should join them, or go back to work - Christmas Light planning, that is. She shakes her head and chooses the latter. Her mother has been having extra work at the City Hall with all the preparations for the Christmas fair and Regina, being a judge in a quiet, small town, has a lot of free time in her hands around this time of the year. Which doesn’t mean she wants to take a long time doing a budget revision of her mother’s idea.

She hasn’t finished reviewing the budget on the four Christmas trees her mother wants to import from Canada when she hears yelling and laughter. The judge goes back to spying through the window and sees her son engaged on a snow war with the two blondes. The two children seems to have teamed up against the woman, who was on her knees protecting her face while being hit with snow balls. 

Smiling, she decides she wants to be part of this moment and that work can wait until Henry is in bed. She puts her jacket and boots on as fast and she can, not wanting to lose a lot of time. Before leaving she reaches for Henry’s scarf to use as an excuse to join the group. 


	2. Snowball war

Emma hasn’t been in Storybrooke ever since she graduated from high school. She had never felt particularly attached to the town even though the Nolans had adopted her at the age of six and she had lived there most of her life. 

There were couple of times she had been tempted to come back. She had promised Ruby to attend their five and ten year reunions. But then life got in the way. First her divorce to Killian, then Hope had appendicitis.

Truth to be told, she didn’t want to come back because she hadn’t been keen to the idea of meeting up with her old friends. Emma had not been the best version of her self in high school. Soccer captain, prom queen, all things to be proud of. But with popularity came bullying, and while Emma didn’t bully anyone she didn’t stand up for anyone either. The regret of not putting a stop to the "jokes" and name calling would always haunt her, which is why she was raising Hope to raise her voice against bullies. 

If the idea of coming and visiting as not really in her cards, the idea of moving back to Storybrooke was not even an possibility. But then, the accident happened. Or, how her mother would call it, the _wake_ _up_ _call_. So now, she was back in town, with Hope on tow. Both terrified about this new chapter on their lives. 

They had decided to move during the Christmas break. So that Emma could ease into the job as a sheriff in a town where nothing ever happened and Hope could get use to their new house before going to her new school. 

So far, school was the only thing that worried Hope. Emma could understand, it sucked to be the new kid especially at the middle of school year, but she knew her mother wouldn't wait until summer to have them move to Storybrooke. And God, Emma knew how annoying Mary Margaret could be when she wanted something. Distracting Hope was the only thing Emma could do, so she had a whole activity chart planned out for them.

Today was drinking hot cocoa and building a snowman, then making s'mores to warm up a little. Hope had been a little to eager this morning, probably letting her put chocolate on her french toast was not a good idea. Emma told her daughter to go ahead and wait for her in the front yard while she make the drinks.

It wasn’t until she was by the door that she stopped on her tracks. Outside, Hope was chatting and laughing with another kid, probably her age. 

“So,” she says to get the children’s attention while exiting the house “who wants to warm up with a hot cocoa?” 

Both children stop throwing snow at each other and run towards her yelling "me" and dragging the _e_ couple of seconds. 

“Ma,” Hope says after her first gulp “This is Henry Mills.” 

“Mills, huh... are you Regina’s or Zelena’s child?”

“You know my mom and Aunt?” he asks, eyes open as saucers. 

"Of course, we were neighbours. Plus I went to school with Regina." 

"Oh, mom did say that the Nolans had a daughter who was her age." he comments,

"Henry and I will go to the same class, too!" her daughter adds excitedly. And even thought she had no doubt that Hope would be alright in her new school because had always been very friendly, it was a relief to see that the kid was already making friends. "Now, ma," Hope brings Emma back to the present "I think you interrupted a very important snow fight... Do you have any last words?" she places the empty cup on the floor and makes a snow ball. 

"I hope you're ready to eat snow," Emma answers, trying to make a snowball of her own, but she's too slow and suddenly she's being attacked from two sides. 

The only one who ends up eating snow is Emma. She is laying on the cold floor, tickles having replaced snow, when she hears the clicking of heels approaching them.

Probably Regina Mills.

Both children are oblivious to the incoming person and the restlessly and mercilessly tickle her. She mutters her surrender between breaths and the children finally leave her alone.

She looks above her, still laying on the ground, and sees Regina for the first time in over a decade “Hi,” she says shyly.

Regina had always been beautiful, but age suited her. While she had given this snob better-than-you vibe as a teen, the same attitude just gave her an air of success and empowerment as an adult.

“Miss Swan,”

“Uh-,” Emma flips around and pushes herself from the ground with no effort. “It’s just Emma.” she states and she cleans the snow from her clothing.

“Manners are important,” of course she was still the same. 

“Well, then,” Emma smirks “Call me by my real title:  _Sheriff_ Swan.”

If Regina is surprised that the town’s rebel came back as a member of the police force, she doesn’t show. But, Emma is sure she didn’t know because Regina asks “you’re the replacement for Sheriff Graham?” 

“Yup.” Emma puts her hands in her pockets “Your mother hired me, I started yesterday.”

There’s a silence between them, not knowing what else to talk about after not having a normal conversation for over twenty years.

“So, Henry is a great kid.” Emma supplies a topic of conversation that every mother loves: their children.

“Thank you. And your daughter, how is she called?”

“Hope,” Emma looks at the little blonde “she was feeling kind of anxious about starting a new school after Christmas, but Henry has been super sweet with her.”

“Good,” Regina says almost in a whisper, because kindness is one of the things she has taught Henry from the moment he was hers. “So, I’m surprised to hear you moved back. I thought you hated Storybrooke.”

Because even though they hadn’t talked during high school, it was no secret that Emma desperately wanted to live in a big city where exciting things happened.

The blonde shrugs “New York and Boston aren’t as great as I thought. Plus, as a parent I want Hope to grow on a safe environm-.” She explains,

“Mommy got shot!” Hope interrupts and folds her fingers in a way that her hands resemble two guns “ _pew, pew,_ ” she makes the sounds of guns, then holds her shoulder and yells, probably trying to reenact the scene, “so, Grandma had to come and stay with us and they fought a lot and grandma won and now we’re here.”

“You got shot?” Regina sounds distressed about it, looking for blood, as if the event had happened now and not few months ago.

“It was just a flesh wound. Nothing serious.” Emma tries to shrug it off but her hand goes instinctively to the shoulder that had been shot.

“People can die from flesh wounds,” Regina points out.

“Well, I didn’t die.” Emma snaps, then she calms down her tone and continues “And now I’m working in this sleepy town where no one is ever going to shoot me again and I’ll outlive my parents and keep this huge house where I’ll live until I’m 100 with three dogs and a maybe a horse."

“Look at you, planning ahead of time,” Regina teases her because there was a time Emma would think ahead of the weekend “My, you have grown up,  _Sheriff_ Swan.” she doesn’t know why she purrs the title, but knows she likes the blush on Emma’s cheeks.

Interesting.

Hope and Henry go back to playing with the snow, the talk between their mothers was obviously boring compared to building a snowman.

“So, hum... you live with your parents?” Emma asks.

“Of course I don’t,”

“Of course you don’t,” Emma repeats kind of offended because of course Regina still has that better-than-you attitude and Emma tries to lie to herself that it is not as hot as she first thought.

“I moved out when I adopted Henry,” Regina supplies, “I love my mother but she’s far too strict and I wanted Henry to grow up with more freedom than I did.”

“You... adopted? On your own?”

“Yes.”

“That’s - that’s amazing!” Emma lets out, and it’s probably a sour topic for Regina because her face morphs into frustration and anger. 

“Why is it more amazing than a regular mother having a biological child? I’m not doing a charity work. I simply decided to have a child on a different way than you did.”

“Hey, hey!” Emma raises her hand in surrender “I was referring to the single mother part, not the adoption. Being a parent is hard, being a single parent is harder, I know by experience, but I didn’t choose this - it was just how my marriage ended, but you, you did choose it, and that’s really admirable.” She rambles, hoping to fix things.

“Oh,” Regina lets out “I’m sorry, I just assumed- a lot of people think adopting is something noble and it angers me, I’m just a regular mother and he’s just a regular child.” she explains her emotions the best she can “and I’m sorry about your marriage.”

“Don’t,” Emma smiles and waves it off “Turns out that Killian was a good-for-nothing asshole, everyone told me but I was too stupid to notice.” she says in a low tone, Regina assumes Emma doesn’t like badmouthing Killian in front of his daughter.

Regina simply hums, because Killian indeed had always been and asshole. They look at their children, talking and laughing and adding some rocks and sticks as the snowman’s eyes, nose and hair.

“We should better head inside, it’s getting cold.” Emma comments since she doesn’t know what else to talk about. “And I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

“Not really,” Henry provides as he takes the scarf Regina had brought for him “she was studying the layout grandma left for the lights.”

Emma face slowly morphs into a smirk “I can’t believe you’re encouraging that stupid competition.”

“There’s nothing wrong with supporting one’s family during a friendly competition,” Regina rolls her eyes.

“You said it was ridiculous,” Henry shrugs and leaves to wrap his scarf around the snowman.

“Ridiculous is that I have to place a two meters wide Santa Claus in the roof.” Regina shakes her head. 

“I’ll help you.”

“You will help me?” Regina asks incredulously, “me, us, your adversaries?”

Emma crosses her arms “I thought it was a  friendly competition,” she sounds rather smug and there’s nothing that Regina wants more than reject her offer but she really needs help.

“Fine.” she shakes her head in defeat “But don’t expect me to return the favour.”

“Wouldn’t dream of,” Emma winks at her before saying bye to Henry and guiding a reluctant Hope into the house. 


	3. Christmas cookies

There’s someone persistently ringing the bell the next morning. Emma is tempted to ignore it, but the repeated sound is starting to get on her nerves and most importantly, on the way of her enjoying her coffee.

Hope had stopped decorating the Christmas cookie she had in front of her and now is looking at her, the girl knows she’s not allowed to answer but she also knows it would be rude not to answer if someone is waiting at the door. 

Reluctantly, she makes her way towards the front door. The bell doesn’t stop ringing. When she opens to door, she’s greeted by a frowning Regina and a smiling Henry. The pair makes her annoyance disappear. 

“What can I do to help you this fine morning, Judge Mills?” Emma sounds more flirty than she feels, in her old pajamas and her messy bun. But she can’t really help it. There's something about Regina. 

“We have a problem,” Regina pushes herself into the house without waiting for an invitation. She disappears into the first room to the left: her mother’s study. Henry waves at Emma before entering and taking his shoes off. 

“Hope is in the kitchen decorating cookies, kid,” Emma provides pointing at the door that leads to the room where her daughter is. 

Emma watches Henry disappear behind the door longingly, she would rather be with the kids. Emma hears something falling to the floor followed by giggles, she can only hope that they don't destroy the kitchen while she’s deals with whatever Regina deemed so urgent that it couldn’t wait until Monday. Or a more decent hour. 

Emma takes a breath and walks towards the room where she had seen Regina enter. It has been a while since Regina had been in the house but it seems like she still knows the rooms. She finds the brunette by the window, peeking through the curtains. 

“So, what is this problem that it is so important that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” 

“The Golds have decorated their house.” 

“Last time I checked that was not a crime.” Emma comments and leans against the table, she curses internally for not bringing her coffee with her. 

Regina looks away from the window and looks straight into Emma’s eyes “Emma, we can’t lose to _Neal Gold_!” 

Neal Gold. High school bully, sexist and racist. He had hit on Emma more times that she could even remember. They had been friends, more like acquaintances, probably because they were both part of the popular crowd rather than because they had common interests. Yet, she hung out with him, because if all her friends liked him she had to like him too. She shudders at how stupid she was as a high schooler and wishes she would have done things differently.

“Regina, Neal moved away after high school. He was crazy obsessed about Tallahassee for some reason.” 

“Well, he came back with his wife and apparently they want to take our crown.”

This is the second time Regina addresses the Christmas lights contest as something that’s _theirs_. And Emma wishes she could care about it, that she could have something that she could share with Regina. 

“Regina, it is a  _stupid contest_ ,” Emma punctuates the last two words. Even as a child she never understood why it was so important to her mother. 

“It might be a stupid contest to you. But it means a great deal to this town, especially to my mother, and yours too!” Regina crosses her arms “They spend months planning the layouts and days arranging the decorations. They wait the whole year to see which one comes with the best design. And you’re gonna let someone take that way from them? And not just  someone, but Gold who made everyone’s life miserable in high school!” 

Regina sounds so passionate, and Emma can suddenly see why everyone says she is so good at her job. Honestly, she still couldn’t care less about this contest or even about the Golds, but the determination in Regina’s face could make Emma follow her to the world’s end if that’s what the brunette asked for. 

“Fine,” she gives in and goes to stand up next to Regina “I’ll help you think of something to win.” 

“It’s not enough! We can’t complete with that!” Regina looks again out of the window “You need to go in there with your police uniform and _persuade_ them to drop out.” 

“Regina, you’re a judge. You know that’s abuse of power.” 

“They even have fountains!” 

“That’s a stupid idea, the pipes will burst.” Emma shakes her head. Obviously, Neal had spent too much time in Florida.

The two of them are spying on the house across the road and she can’t help but wondering how her teenagers years would have looked if they would have been friends. She turns around to look at the young town judge. Would they have stalked their crushes together? Would they have kissed for practice? Or during a spin the bottle game? Or truth or dare?  Maybe Emma would have discovered her bisexuality before if that would have been the case. 

It is not the first time since she moved back that Emma has thought about kissing her neighbour, and it probably won't be the last time, but now it's not the time. She pushes the thoughts of kissing Regina away, which is a nearly impossible task with how beautiful the brunette looks in the morning light.  


It is that moment, when Emma realises she just wants to make Regina happy, to smooth those wrinkles away.

“Why don’t we get together?” the words leave her mouth before she can stop them, “I mean, team up - As in, use both houses for one huge theme. We have double the space and decorations,” She tries to fix her slip up.

“That’s... not a bad idea.” Regina agrees, oblivious to Emma’s original suggestions “We can put Santa’s sled on our roof and the reindeers on yours, the reins hanging from one house to the other.” she all work and no play, just as she had been during high school. 

“Yes!” Emma exclaims, she can imagine how amazing it would look. “And the gardens can be like a winter wonderland, on our side we can put all the pine tree-shaped lights we have and on yours the snowman and candy canes!”

“The houses would obviously have to be decorated the same," the brunette reasons and spins around, pacing around the room "I’d suggest only white lamps and pine garlands so it doesn’t overshadow the other decorations.”

Emma nods, “Lets just hope our mothers agree.”

“I don’t think they have a choice.” Regina comments “It’s one thing to lose to each other, but to lose to Gold?”

“You’re probably right.” Emma agrees “Anyway, can we continue this a bit later? I haven’t have my morning coffee. And we did leave two unsupervised children with four trays of chocolate chip cookies and like 3 kilos of glacing.” she adds as they leave the study and walk towards the kitchen 

“If Hope is anything like Henry, I doubt there’s any cookie left,” the brunette comments as she follows Emma fearing to find out how bad their children’s sugar rush will be.

Luckily, the kitchen had survived under the rule of the two children. The glace icing, not so much. Almost all cookies have been completely covered with more than three colours of the glacing, and none in a decent way. 

"Hope! Those were for the Christmas Ball!" 

"You said I could decorate some!" she tries to defend herself but her face is filled with guilt. 

"Yes, some. Not _all_ of them," Emma rubs her eyes, "I don't even know how to bake cookies. Your grandma is going to kill me." 

"Mom knows." Henry provides, he probably feels as guilty as Hope. "And to be honest, they are so much better." 

Emma tries to smile but it doesn't reach her eyes, "I'm sure kid," she then looks at Regina, "I'm sorry, but the decorations will have to wait. I have to fix this." 

"I'll help." Regina is already rolling her sleeves up,

"Me, us, your adversaries?" Emma parrots the words that Regina had spoken yesterday, "It's really alright though, I'll manage." 

"Nonsense, I offered. Also, Henry is equally guilty so I’m partially responsible," Regina waves one of her hands, "Now be a dear and fetch me the ingredients." 

They spend the rest of the morning baking cookies. Regina looks so at ease in the kitchen, even if it was not her own. Every now and then she gives Henry and Hope an easy task or show them how a specific step is done. Emma had decided to sit back and enjoy her coffee and the view in front of her. It was so easy to fall in love with the idea of having another adult helping around, of having another child to play with Hope, of having a house filled with laughter. 

Not just any adult and any kid, she muses later. She wants Regina and Henry. She wants them to be a family, someday. 

And, Henry was right. Regina's cookies were so much better than Mary Margaret's. 


	4. Mulled wine

Starting the conversation of teaming up to beat the Golds hadn't been an easy chore for either Emma or Regina. The older women had always been very vocal about their rivalry and both women thought they would need at least some convincing. But to Emma and Regina’s surprise, Cora and Mary Margaret had not been against the idea at all. Turns out they had buried the hatchet when the girls moved away for university and needed and extra pairs of hands to help setting the decoration. They had only kept the show because it kept the townspeople entrained and it gave them more votes. 

No wonder Cora Mills had not objected to hiring Emma as Storybrooke’s sheriff. 

Since there was no need for talking Cora nor Mary Margaret into teaming up, the planning and decorating started sooner than they had expected. Cora was busy organising the Christmas Fair and Mary Margaret was busy organising the Christmas Ball but they gave their daughters and grandchildren strict orders to crush the Golds with everything they’ve had.

They had four days to take all the decorations out, clean them, sort them and put them on their places. Regina had appointed herself as the team leader, since she was so good at giving orders and Emma was so good at following them. The brunette had made an activity chart for all the tasks each member of the Nolan and the Mills family had to do before the contest. 

Henry and Hope were given the task to help their granddads sorting and placing the couple of dozens of candy canes, snowmen and Christmas trees in the front yard. 

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina managed to place Santa and his sleigh on the Mills’ roof and the reindeers on the Nolan’s roof without breaking their necks. The reins between the houses had been harder than expected but thanks to Emma’s training as part of the NYC Crisis Response Team she had managed to do the task - and Regina would be lying if she’d say that was Emma climbing up and down a ladder and doing pull ups on the roof's edge was nothing but mesmerizing. 

They had finished on time, just as Regina had planned four days ago. Now, the brunette was finishing up the last details of the house decorations. Emma had left few hours ago to meet up with Ruby and the children were watching some Christmas movie with Mary Margaret and David. 

The Christmas tree lighting and fair’s official opening was tomorrow. After that residents and guests of Storybrooke had two days to vote for their favourite house. The winner would be announced at the Ball on Christmas eve. 

Regina is placing the sign with their name, for the contest in the middle ground between both houses when she hears someone call out her name. 

“Gina! Heeeeey. You must be freezing. Here, I brought you this.” 

She turns around to see Emma, holding a cup of what she can guess by the smell is mulled wine. They are standing close to each other, something they had unconsciously done since they started preparing for the contest together. There’s something about the blonde that makes Regina feel safe, and she’s positive it has nothing to do with her line of work. 

“Is that... Granny’s?” Regina takes the styrofoam cup in her hands, feeling the liquid warm her fingers. “I thought they wouldn’t sell until the Christmas fair is open.”

Granny’s mulled wine was the best she had ever tasted. It was a secret recipe that Granny had learned as a child in Germany before her parents moved to the States.

“Rules don’t apply when you’re me,” Emma sounds a little bit tipsy “by that I mean, Ruby’s best friend, not the town’s sheriff. You know I wouldn’t abuse that.” she mumbles. "Do you know you smell like apples and cinnamon? I thought it was just my childhood memories playing tricks on me, but you really do." 

“Emma, how much mulled wine did you have?” she asks amused, because she had never heard of anyone getting drunk with mulled wine. 

“That’s not important right now...” Emma waves her hand “You know that first time we talked, when I offered to help and you said you wouldn’t do anything in return and I said I didn’t expect anything in return?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I want to come clean: I lied. I was hoping to score a thank-you kiss, and maybe a date and more kisses and more dates and more kisses and maybe more than just kisses.” 

Regina smiles at the rambling blonde. “Emma, you’re drunk and I’m cold and tired,” she spins Emma on her heels and directs her towards her house “Come by tomorrow and we’ll talk.” 

Regina watches the blonde make her wait to the house while she slips on the mulled wine she was gifted.   


She looks above her, the stars are shining brighter than usual and she says a little prayer, to whoever is listening, asking for a future with Emma to be written in her cards.   


Regina had thought about it ever since she saw Emma playing with Hope and Henry that first time. How nice it would be to come home and see that, every day. 

Tomorrow comes faster than expected. Regina had not slept well. After she had laid down, full of hope, doubts and second guessing started plaguing her mind. Now, she dreads how the conversation with Emma will go. She hopes the blonde doesn't back off from her confession. 

She's going down the stairs when she notices something through the window: Emma Swan is pacing on the porch from one side to the other. She seems to be talking to herself, it looks as if she's practicing a speech. 

Regina decides not to waste more time and opens the door, even if Emma had not knock on it. 

“I am so, so sorry, Regina.” Emma says as soon as she sees Regina opening the door, she looks as if she was about to throw up “I mean - I can’t say what I said was a lie because it is not, but it was not the way and I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Emma, I -,” 

“I know, you’re straight and an actual adult and I’m just me an overgrown child and so out of your league but -,” 

“Who said any of those things?” Regina asks and Emma looks at her confused “that you’re an overgrown child and out of my league? Or that I’m straight?” 

“Neal.” 

Regina rolled her eyes “Why were you with Neal?” she tries to sound less jealous than what she feels. 

“Ruby invited the ‘ _A-crowd_ ’ yesterday,” Emma says and winces at how stupid their high school gang-name sounds as a grown up. 

“Well, let me tell you Neal is wrong. You’re not a child - most of the times, anyways - and you’re not out of my league and I’m definitely not straight.” 

“But Neal -“ 

“Knows shit,” Regina ends the sentence for her. And it makes Emma giggle because she had never heard Regina swearing. “Did you hear what I just said?” 

“So, you’re not straight?” 

“No.”

“And I’m not out of your league?” 

“No. At least not from my side.” 

Emma raises her finger as she says “Give me one minute,” before closing the door, putting a barrier between them. 

Regina looks at the door confused, wondering what just happened and what is Emma up to now. It takes few seconds for her find out. There’s a knock in the door. She takes a deep breathe in and opens the door. 

“Regina, hi!” Emma smiles at her, gone is the woman mortified “I was wondering if you’d want to go to the fair opening and tree lighting with me. As my date.” 

Regina smiles “I’d love to.” 


	5. Fireworks

“When will they announce the winner?” Emma whispers, and Regina can’t suppress the shiver going down her body when she felt Emma’s lips brushing her ear. 

“After my mother’s speech.” She states, trying to sound unaffected.

It had been two days since their date and the tension between them was growing exponentially by each second.

The date to the Christmas fair had been not been the most romantic outing since they had two children following them around all the time and wanting to try out every since activity on the fair. But it had been filled with secret hand holding and stolen glances. And Emma had won two reindeers, one for Henry and one for Hope. 

Since then, they had been trying to get a moment alone but there was always something getting in the way. Either helping Mary Margaret with the last details before the ball or lending Ruby and extra pair of hands during rush hour. And of course there was Henry and Hope who wanted to do everything: ice skating, taking a picture with Santa, playing all the games.

In front of them, Cora was giving a speech about Christmas and family and mending broken relationships. She was a true politician and would milk a situation until the last vote was cast and counted for. 

After Cora, there was a short break during which the school choir sang few Christmas songs, and finally Archie came to the stage. He made a weak attempt of a joke to which only Emma giggled and then proceeded to read the results.   
  
“We had a lot of interesting entries this year, sadly we can only choose one winner.”

Emma‘s bouncing one leg and Regina places a hand on the blonde’s thigh to calm her down. 

“I thought it was a stupid contest,” Regina teases Emma.

“I just know how much it means to you,” Emma lies and that much is obvious. Truth was, she had enjoyed decorating and sharing with her family and the Mills 

“Sure,” Regina gives a reassuring squeeze to Emma’s thigh and returns her attention to Archie. 

“The winner is: the Swan-Mills Christm-ix”

Emma jumps from her seat as if it was burning, gone every pretense of indifference towards the contest, and yells “Yes! We did it!” and then, without thinking she pulls Regina up from her seat and plants a kiss on her lips.

It was a quick peek and it took Regina by surprise but after her brain caught up, she slides her arms around Emma’s waist, pulls her closer and dives in for another kiss. 

The world around them fades out and the only thing they can see and feel right now is each other.

And _this_ , this is what this holiday is about. Is about giving and helping. Is about love and family and being grateful for having both of them.

“Merry Christmas, Regina.” 

“Merry Christmas, Emma.” 

Behind them, people had moved to the balcony to watch the firework show that had just started, but none or them shone as brightly as Regina’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it!  
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas (or happy holidays to those of you who don’t celebrate Christmas)


End file.
